


Buzzed

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys and toys. No really, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzzed

"What... what in the _hell_ is that thing?" Steve demanded, stopping short in the doorway to his bedroom. There was some... thing... sitting in the center of his bed, and Danny sitting on the corner, looking as nonchalant as humanly possible.

"Oh this? Found it at a pawn shop, picked it up for practically nothing, thought we could give it a try."

"That still doesn't tell me what it _is_ , though."

"You've seriously never seen one of these before?"

"Should I have?

"Do you watch porn, like, at all?" Danny questioned, legitimately curious. He's standing now, walking towards Steve with a somewhat hungry gleam in his eyes.

Steve can feel himself blushing at the question, but sets his jaw and narrows his eyes at the other man all the same. "Yes, I've watched porn."

"Apparently not the right _kind_ , then! Allow me to educate you, my friend. This lovely contraption is called a _sybian_ , and traditionally it's gifts are enjoyed by women."

Steve waits, blinking at Danny, confused. Why the hell is a sex toy designed for women in his house, _on his bed._ He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Danny pointedly, waiting.

"However, just because that's how it's traditionally used _does not_ mean it's finer points can't be enjoyed by men, too."

"Have _you_ ever used one?"

"Yes, actually; I have the thing a trial run before you got here. Literally just finished up."

There is nothing to be said to that, and if Steve could see his own face, he'd probably shrivel up and die of embarrassment. As it was, the idea of Danny using that thing -- how one goes about doing that, he doesn't know -- is more of a turn on than is rational. Blood flow has a problem and redirects; Danny notices and chuckles.

"So not difficult to figure out, either. It's got all these little attachments that snap onto that nub in the middle, and you just... ride it."

"Ride it."

"Mmhm."

"And this does... what, exactly?"

"Well, it also vibrates, which is probably the biggest selling point."

Danny moves back towards the bed and picks up a remote of some kind, which has a long wire attaching itself to the machine. He presses a button and low, droning buzz can be heard, the sound muffled by the sheets. The shorter man quirks an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"This little remote can control how fast or slow the vibrations are; you rev this thing all the way up and _boy,_ are you cookin' with gas."

"I'm having a hard time understanding... the why in all of this."

"I want to watch you on it."

The statement is made point blank, and Steve almost falls over, his knees just this side of buckling. He wants to laugh, make a joke or write it off, but Danny is completely serious, and the thought seems to be doing things to _him_ , as well. The silence stretches after a few minutes, and Steve is unable to decide whether to bolt out the door or sidestep Danny and go for the window.

He ends up doing neither, because Danny puts the remote down and strolls over, pulling Steve down for a deep, very distracting kiss. Tongues touch and both men moan, hands coming up to kneed and fret at articles of clothing.

"Off," Danny breathes against Steve's neck, "all of it off, now."

Compliance is quick and Steve soon finds himself sitting on the bed beside the sybian, eying it warily. There is an attachment in place, an odd looking thing, and he wonders how he's supposed to _sit_ on this thing with any degree of comfort. Danny must sense this, because he's grabbing Steve by the arm and positioning him this way and that, adjusting him until he's resting somewhat comfortably.

The position is awkward, to say the least; the attachment has several different parts protruding out of it. One is snug against his asshole and Steve squirms, trying to get away from it. From there, the toy slopes in such a way that a little bump presses against his perineum, and another against the back of his balls, applying pressure just so.

"Danny, c'mon, this is ridiculous--" he begins, brows knit into lines of worry. Danny waves him off and stands at the foot of the bed, remote in hand. His thumb flicks at the controls and suddenly there is a strange tingling all over. Steve's spine jerks straight and his hands fly out to stabilize himself against the mattress.

It's a low speed, little more than a tickle, and Steve feels his erection begin to flag. He gives Danny a look, one that says 'is that all you've got' and Danny grins, thumbing at the controls again. This time, the speed is doubly increased and Steve hisses; his hips jerk forward in an effort to get his ass away from the sounded probe of the toy. It's ineffectual, of course, because his movements only cause the _other_ parts of the toy to press in closer to his perineum and balls. Gasping, he rocks backward, only to be met once again by the rounded probe at his asshole.

"Danny!"

The vibrations increase a third time, and every muscle in Steve's body freezes. His jaw hangs open, eyes wide and sightless as his fingers twist in the sheets. His erection has sprung back to life and is taught against his belly, and had he the wherewithal, he'd be wondering why he was turned on so much. As it was, the insistent buzzing in three of the most sensitive areas of his body occupied most of his attention.

"See? I toldja it felt good, I toldja you'd like it. You'll never get anywhere just sitting still like that, though, you need to rock into it," Danny was saying, coming around the side of the bed to grab at Steve's body and move him. The sudden change in pressure and intensity caused Steve to cry out, toes curling on either side of where he's hunkered down over the toy.

Danny watches as Steve's thighs clench, as his knees come in closer to hug the sybian, and he smiles. He pulls back on the other man's shoulders, so that the intensity is felt most at his asshole.

" _OhmyGod_ ," Steve mumbles, the sudden change causing him to wriggle and bear down, wishing that the attachment had had a bigger probe on it, something he could grind down on.

"Move with it," Danny whispers, tongue flicking out to dart into Steve's ear before pulling away again. He thumbs the controls a last time, putting the thing on maximum, and Steve wails, eyes screwing shut. The bump pressed against his perineum is the worst, it's buzzing only a centimeter away from his prostate and he grinds down on it desperately, trying to gain more friction and contact.

Danny stands back and watches, his own cock out and gripped tightly in his fist. Steve's on another planet now, rocking his hips and writhing on the sybian like he was made for it. It's the hottest thing Danny has ever seen, and he fights back a grown as Steve repositions his legs, so he's almost squatting atop the toy.

He's given himself more leverage, so he can have the buzzing feeling to all three areas at once, and all of them are good, he can't focus on just one. He keeps moving, reconfiguring his body to find the best angle, to feel it as much as he can. There is a slick sheen of sweat on him, his muscles tight and taught under his skin.

Orgasm pools in his lower back, fattening up his balls and tightening them against his body; he's so close now, and yet no matter what he does he just can't seem to push himself over the edge. There is a frustrated wail, and his eyes roll open, staring at Danny pleadingly.

"D-danno, please, you gotta-- ohmyfuck, you gotta touch me, help me, I can't--" and he's rocking furiously against the vibration, the sound of it practically the loudest thing they've ever heard.

Help Danny does, scrambling over and taking Steve's dick in one hand while still pumping himself with the other. Steve groans in appreciation, hips swiveling and grinding down hard on the machine. Danny is close, he can feel Steve is close, too, and he redoubles his efforts, panting and so incredibly turned on.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Steve gives in, and he can feel the vibrations in his bones, rattling up and down his spine. He hears Danny's muffled shout as his own orgasm hits, shooting out of him in thick spurts.

Coming down from his high, Steve yelps and throws himself off the sybian, which is still vibrating madly. Everything is hypersensitive now, and he cradles his junk with his hands, chest heaving. Danny fumbles for the remote and clicks it off, the two of them lying together in their own excretions.

"What'd... what'd you think? Nifty, huh?" Danny asks, slightly out of breath."

"N-nifty isn't _exactly_ the word I'd use but... yeah, I guess it is."

"Is that a thumbs up for keeping it?"

"For real? Fucking-- _yes_ , we're keeping it, are you crazy?!"

The look of incredulousness on Steve's face is too much, and Danny bursts out laughing, clutching at his stomach. Scowling, Steve rubs at his balls for a second, letting Danny have his little chuckle before pushing the machine over and pulling Danny into his arms.

"Can I come with you?"

"Say what?"

"The next time you go to a pawn shop... or shopping in general, you tend to get into trouble when you do things like that alone."

" _Excuse_ me? I most certainly do not, name one time--"

He's cut off by Steve's lips crashing against his, and his train of thought goes out the window when he feels the slip-slide of Steve's tongue. When they pull apart, Steve smirks, the smug bastard, and Danny rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, you can come with next time."  


-FIN- 


End file.
